Temugin "Gene" Khan
Temugin "Gene" Khan '''is the last descendant of the first Mandarin. He is on a quest to find the Makluan Rings. He is the current Mandarin and the main antagonist in the series. Voiced by Vincent Tong. ' Biography Early Life Years ago, the original Mandarin's last descendant, Temugin, learned the story of the Makluan Rings from his mother and how he is destined to have them all. They already have one of the rings and as they were planning to go on a quest to find the rings, his mother remarried a man named Zhang. She unfortunately died few after (it is not said specifically how, though it mildly implies she was killed), and, to Temugin's rage, Zhang claimed the ring for himself. He then used it to take the title of the Mandarin and became leader of his own criminal organization, the Tong. Becoming the Mandarin In the present days of the show. Temugin changed his name to Gene Khan and he managed to take the ring back from Zhang and imprisoned him, posing as him in front of his men, thanks to the armor. As the new Mandarin, he successfully took another ring from Obadiah Stane, and faced for the first time, Iron Man. Now leading the Tong as he could, Gene started conflicts with the Maggia. As Gene, he ironically befriended Tony Stark, and enrolled at his school when discovering Stark could help him find the rings. This later causes Gene to team up with Stark, Rhodes, and Pepper in order to get the rings. As the story progresses, the team finds one after the other the temples where the rings are. Though Gene succeeded in getting his second ring activated and later took the third active ring from Iron Man, it was Tony/Iron Man who passed the tests each time, causing Gene to feel unworthy of the rings (an idea Zhang took pleasure to remember his stepson). At the same time, Pepper, who until now had a dislike of Gene (due to his stepfather rumored to be a criminal), eventually tried to befriend him in order to keep her friendship with Tony. This accidentally caused her to be taken prisoner by Count Nefaria during a diplomatic discussion between the Maggia and the Tong. Despite the risk, Gene tried to find a way to save her, voluntarily calling Iron Man to do it. However, as Iron Man was forced to fight the Black Knight, Nefaria's henchman, Gene has to save Pepper as his normal self. All of this causes the Tong men to start having doubt about their master's identity. Ironically, after this, Pepper became obsessed with him (causing him to cringe when he hears there were 11 messages left on his phone as well as she keeps asking about him), and even suggests to Tony and Rhodes to tell him about Iron Man (though she eventually changes her mind). Gene eventually succeeds in passing a test, saving in the process, Tony, Rhodes, and Pepper, and all of humanity (despite not being with them, as he told Rhodes what to do by the phone). This is the first test he had personally passed. Tales of Suspense Eventually, Zhang returns from his imprisonment and reclaims the ring from Gene. He then orchestrates Tony and Pepper's capture and learns that the fifth ring is in Machu Picchu, Peru. Zhang ends up retreating when the Test of Sacrifice begun with the awakening of Fin Fang Foom. Pepper tries to pass it by throwing the rings into Fin Fang Foom which doesn't work. Rhodey in his War Machine Armor managed to learn Tony and Pepper's location from Zhang. It was then Gene learned that Tony was Iron Man. Gene eventually passed the test by allowing Fin Fang Foom to swallow him when he saved Pepper. Inside the dragon, Gene found the four rings as well as the fifth. Upon coming out of the dragon, he revealed to the others that he was the Mandarin and fights Iron Man. It was during the battle that Tony learned that he was behind the explosion and had abducted Howard Stark for info on the Makluan Rings. Gene manages to get away. Some minutes later, Gene was dissatisfied that he wasn't made stronger until the five Makluan Rings reveal to him that there are five more rings hidden on Earth, meaning there were ten rings in all. He then declares that their power will be his and that he will become the one true Mandarin. Remaining Rings Gene now searches for the remaining five rings to complete his quest with the kidnapped Howard Stark accompanying him. Gene has located the sixth temple, defeated its guardian, the Melter, and took the sixth ring. Gene and Howard eventually found the seventh temple and prepare to face its guardian, the Sunturion. He defeated it and took the seventh ring. Gene returns and confronts Tony Stark and Pepper in an alley. Gene states to Tony that he needs his help into obtaining the eighth Makluan Ring and reveals that there are 10 Makluan Rings in all. Tony puts on his armor while Gene becomes Mandarin and fights Tony. Mandarin manages to knock down Iron Man while Pepper contacts James. Mandarin then uses the seventh Makluan Ring to increase his mental power and promises to use it to reveal to Tony what happened the day when Howard Stark went missing if Tony helps him. Tony ends up going with Mandarin to somewhere in Egypt where he enters the temple. The temple's riddle is "Who would master the future must endure the pain" while the ring itself is in the Grim Reaper statue. Tony uses his will to overcome the Grim Reaper statue and retrieve the ring. Tony becomes Iron Man where he and Gene fight over the 8th Makluan Ring until the Grim Reaper statue comes to life stating "You must endure". The Grim Reaper statue attacks Mandarin and then sneak attacks Iron Man before returning to it's statue state withdrawing the ring it guarded as a giant dust storm threatens to bury the temple. The Grim Reaper's attack sends Tony and Mandarin into a dream state where Tony relives the day of his father's presumed death followed by Obadiah Stane mass-producing his armors while Gene ends up in a dream-like state revolving around Zhang. Pepper ends up getting through to Tony and turns the tables against the dream Obadiah Stane as the Grim Reaper states that Tony "had endured". After Iron Man recovers and the Grim Reaper statue attacks, Iron Man gets through to Gene enough to awaken, as he and Mandarin had to work together to defeat the Grim Reaper statue which they do. War Machine joins the fight as he and Iron Man try to keep Mandarin from claiming the 8th Makluan Ring. Mandarin manages to claim the 8th Makluan Ring and uses it to halt the dust storm. Minutes later, Gene visits the cell where he imprisoned Howard and states that Tony had helped him where Howard has failed and plans to get the remaining Makluan Rings. Personality Gene is an egocentric sociopath with a lust for power. Gene usually has a smug attitude in the presence of others. His primary desire is to search and acquire all ten of the Makluan Rings and their great powers. Once he has all ten, he will use them to rule the world, and possibly resurrect his dead mother. Although he is driven by his desire to obtain all of the Makluan Rings, Gene has proven that he took his friendship with the group seriously, like when he saved Pepper from the Maggia when they first met, helped Pepper and Rhodey retrieve the Stealth Iron Man armor (though he was unaware of what they were doing), and risked a gang war to save Pepper's life. Even after he betrayed them, revealed himself as the true Mandarin, and tried to kill his former friends, he remembers all of their good times and seemed distraught to what he has done. He seems to possess an average amount of goodness in him, as he didn't act overly hostile to his old friends and didn't leave them to be buried by the dust tornado when he got the eighth Makluan ring. He also claims that he has a just cause to bring order to this "chaotic" world once he has all of the Makluan Rings. Relationships Tony Stark/Iron Man After Gene learns that Tony Stark can help him on his quest to find the Makluan Rings, he enrolls at his school and they become best friends. He is enemies with his alter ego, Iron Man, but neither of them are aware of each other's identity. They both reveal their true identities in the season one finale. Tony despises Gene once he finds out that he caused the plane crash that claimed his father and damaged his heart. Tony's opinion of Gene is that he is a lying creep who will do or say anything to get what he wants. James Rhodes/War Machine Rhodey is a little shaky about Gene usually due to his smug attitude. Gene refers to Rhodey by his last name, Rhodes. In ''Tales of Suspense Part 2, when he reveals himself as the Mandarin, he blasts Rhodes, saying "I never liked him". Pepper Potts When they first meet, Pepper has a dislike of Gene, due to rumors of his stepfather being a criminal and his arrogant attitude. However, after Gene saves her life, she becomes completely interested in his life to the point of calling him countless times, leaving lots of messages on his cellphone, and spouting random information about him to Tony and Rhodey. However, she becomes distraught when she discovers Gene is the Mandarin. Although there is no solid evidence, some could say that Gene, to some extent, had feelings for Pepper, or at least considered her a true friend; she is the only one that he didn't physically harm, and she's the only one he apologized to. Zhang Gene Khan hates his stepfather, Xin Zhang. He hates him because he stole his Makluan Ring and killed his mother. Gene always refers to him as his "step''father" (and vice versa, as Zhang only refers to him as his "''step''son"), even correcting anyone who calls him his father. Happy Hogan Gene is shown to hate Happy Hogan because of his behavior and immaturity. Gene especially hates the nickname Happy calls him, "The Khan". However, Happy is completely oblivious to this, seeing him as a friend. Howard Stark Gene views Howard as a pawn to search for the rest of the rings. He kidnapped him and to make him cooperate he threatens to hurt his son, Tony Stark. Gene hasn't told Howard about Tony's identity as Iron Man. Powers & Abilities Powers 'Makluan Rings: These objects are advanced technology that can perform feats that appear to be magic. Gene Khan wears the rings on a string necklace around his neck under his shirt in his civilian outfit. He currently has eight out of the remaining ten rings. Each of Gene's rings enhances the power of his other rings that he finds. The greater the rings' power, the greater Gene's power. Their abilities include, but aren't limited to: *Mandarin Armor Creation:' The armor is summoned from the Makluan rings. It gives him enhanced strength and durability from attacks. *'Teleportation:' Gene can teleport anywhere in the world. *'Energy Manipulation:' The rings can harness energy that Gene can use for vacuum explosions, force fields, and energy and force blasts. *'Levitation:' He can levitate in the air. *'Control over the Elements:' Gene can control and generate classical elements like fire, earth, lightning, ice, and wind. He could use his wind powers to move as fast as the wind (super speed). *'Immobilization:' Gene can render opponents motionless. *'Acid Cloud:' The sixth ring can project an acid cloud that dissolves all types of matter and metal. *'Hypnotism:' The seventh ring can enhance mental power and allows Gene to control the minds of others. Abilities *'Bilingual:' Knows English and Chinese *'Martial Artist:' Gene is a capable fighter. When he was inside a dream he could hold his own against Tong soldiers without his rings. *'Actor:' He is a skilled actor, he has been lying to his friends about his status as the Mandarin. Gallery 1 Gene Khan.jpg Ironmanaa ep09c.jpg gene-1.jpg gene-3.jpg gene-4.jpg Khan_Gives_Orders_IMAA.jpg ironman4.jpg Gene_Captures_Zhang_IMAA.jpg Imaa09.jpg 2039 2.jpg Mandarin.jpg 25dbdc9c2e5ba234d306ba5b779ec4d8.jpg Mandarin2.jpg GeneKhan.jpg Mandarin 5.jpg Trivia *In ''World on Fire, it has been implied that Gene wants to find the Makluan Rings so he can use them to resurrect his mother, Jin Ying ("Soon, I will have all five rings and then I will have back what was taken from me!"). Yet it is more likely this is towards what he believes to be his birth-rite since he is a descended of the first Mandarin. See also *Mandarin *Makluan Rings *Jin Ying Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Teenagers Category:Tomorrow Academy Students Category:Wealthy People Category:The Tong Category:Chinese Category:Anti-villains Category:Main Villains